Many wheelchair patients require the use of oxygen and other medical supplements such as intraveneous feeding and the like. Such accessories are typically supported on a mobile stand for movement about a hospital and other areas with the patient.
Prior attemps to mount such accessories on wheelchairs have been unsuccessful. The prior attempts have failed to provide an accessory carrier that enables a wheelchair to be conveniently utilized in the usualy manner as well as folded for transport in automobiles and the like.
It is desirable that improved accessory carriers be available for mounting on wheelchairs for carrying medical accessories and the like without interference with normal use of the wheelchair.